


The Morning After the Night Before

by belca77777



Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Ну что ж, они спасли ребят, врезали Гидре, обезглавили злодея и благополучно отправились домой. О, а в случае Баки еще и обзавелись бойфрендом. Но осталось несколько концов, которые необходимо связать.Глава 1 — БакиГлава 2 — СтивГлава 3 — КлинтГлава 4 — Тони
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168556
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Bucky & Clint

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning After the Night Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874362) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



Баки устало откидывает голову на мягкий подголовник; они возвращаются в Нью-Йорк. Успокаивающе гудит джет, и щит тихо и гордо поблескивает в свете тусклой лампочки, лежа у Баки на бедре.

Внутри все кипит от гнева. Блядская Гидра… как они посмели похитить ребенка…

Мудаки.

Забрали сына Стива и Тони и хотели взять самого Стива. Единственная вещь, которая бесила Баки до белых кругов перед глазами, это уроды, пытающиеся добраться до Роджерса.

Баки смотрит вниз и, лениво поглаживая металлической рукой голову, лежащую на коленях, вздыхает. Ладно, может, их две.

— Я кот, — сонно бормочет Клинт и пытается мурлыкать, подставляясь Баки под руку. — Крутой кот с луком и стрелами.

— Ты под кайфом от обезболивающих, — отвечает Баки, но улыбается и чешет ему за ухом. Клинт тоже лениво улыбается и, не открывая глаз, удовлетворенно вздыхает.

Да, думает Баки, снова откидывая голову назад. К любому, кто соберется причинить вред Клинту Бартону, у Баки будет крайне предвзятое отношение. Он, вроде, и раньше это знал, но сейчас… это другое.

Он смотрит на Стива, с Арто на руках сидящего за креслом пилота, и привалившегося к его плечу спящего Тони. У Арто открыты глаза, пальцы во рту, и он немного заторможенно моргает. Для посторонних он, наверное, выглядит неплохо, но Баки видит пару-тройку намеков на диссоциацию и решает попристальнее за ним понаблюдать, пока Стив не оклемается.

— Уже приехали?

— Тихо, котик Бартон, — шепчет Баки. — Спи. Я тебя разбужу.

— Мяу, — сонно улыбается Клинт, и Баки фыркает. Потом поднимает голову и ловит на себе взгляд ухмыляющегося Стива, впечатленно поднявшего бровь. Баки многозначительно вытягивает средний палец, и усмешка Стива становится шире. Он отводит взгляд, наклоняется и целует Арто в лоб, а тот обнимает его за шею и прижимает к себе.

Боже, этот ребенок. Если раньше Баки думал, что слабым местом Стива был Тони, то теперь… Даже несмотря на то, что пацан все еще ненавидел его, Баки собирался серьезно поговорить со Стивом о нюансах защиты ребенка, потому что еще одного похищения команда может не пережить.

Он смотрит вниз и проводит металлическим пальцем по лбу Клинта, стирая мазок сажи. Не трогает грязную глубокую царапину возле виска, зная, что Клинту будет больно, и думает, вот было бы здорово, если бы он мог одолжить ему свое ускоренное исцеление.

Джет приземляется, и все начинают медленно ползти к выходу. Даже Наташа не торопится, а это очень многое значит. Стив умудряется встать сам, а Тони в броне легко забирает у него Арто. Стив пытается возмущаться, но Баки видит, как Тони молча игнорирует его, и тому остается лишь, понуро повесив голову, идти сзади и стараться не хромать и не слишком явно держаться за ребра.

Баки вздыхает, но решает пока к нему не приставать.  
— Пошли, принцесса, — говорит он, похлопывая Клинта по щеке. Тот дергается, открывает глаза, пытается сесть, потом встать, но теряет равновесие и, качнувшись, хватается за Баки.

— Ух, ты… Я что, пьяный? Похоже, да. И меня тошнит. Ничего себе…

Баки вздыхает, молча приседает, берет Клинта за руку и кладет животом себе на плечо, изображая бравого пожарного. Клинт не протестует. Хватает его за пояс, а Баки свободной рукой поднимает щит.

Баки несет Клинта в общую гостиную, ставит у стойки, придвигает стул и отправляется за водой. Все кажутся слишком усталыми, чтобы разговаривать. Стив пытается организовать что-то вроде переклички, но Тони отмахивается и тащит его к лифту. Стив символически сопротивляется, но против Тони в броне у него шансов нет. Баки задерживает дыхание, когда Стив исчезает за дверями лифта, но тут же заставляет себя дышать нормально — да, Стив ранен, но он в надежных руках. Железный Человек отреагирует крайне неодобрительно, если кто-то станет угрожать Стиву с Арто.

— Кровать, — раздается голос рядом с ним. — А можно мы проспим неделю?

— Сначала медики, потом сон, — отвечает Баки, поднимая Клинта на ноги и обхватывая за плечи. Брюс с Наташей, кивнув им, идут к лифту.

— Нет, ну я же не ранен… — ноет Клинт. — Пожалуйста, Бак…

И тот сдается. Он сам осмотрит его и если что-нибудь найдет — тут же доставит в санчасть. А сейчас Баки уведет его подальше и хорошенько позаботится, пока не успокоятся растрепанные нервы. Это может занять несколько часов — кого он обманывает, скорее всего это займет несколько дней, — потому что у него до сих пор что-то мелко подрагивает внутри, стоит ему вспомнить взрывающееся здание, под которым — как он думал — остался Клинт.

Баки даже не уточняет, можно ли ему пойти с ним, а просто ведет Клинта в его комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь. Для них это обычное дело — ночевать в квартирах друг друга, поэтому Баки думает, что было бы странно сейчас начинать спрашивать разрешение.

— Ты ведь останешься, да? — раздается голос пошатывающегося Клинта, бредущего к кровати.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю. А поцелуи будут?

Баки чувствует, как от этих слов теплеет низ его живота.  
— Обязательно. Можешь поставить на это свою задницу.

Клинт криво улыбается.  
— Хорошо. Мне понравилось, как у нас вышло.

Баки вздыхает, подходит ближе, разворачивает его, сажает на кровать и встает на колени, чтобы расшнуровать ему ботинки. Клинт сонно моргает, глядя на стену за его плечом. Сейчас он ведет себя совсем как Арто — отрешенный и не совсем здесь.

— Я застрелил Васкес.

Баки продолжает стаскивать ботинки.

— Доктора?

— Ага, — отвечает Клинт, когда Баки снимает с него носки. Баки поднимает взгляд, но Клинт все еще смотрит в стену, выглядя немного растерянным. — Она была в Гидре. Нат допросила ее, а потом я выстрелил ей в голову. В упор.

— Ну… Гидра… — Баки пожимает плечами и хлопает его по колену, заставляя сосредоточиться и посмотреть на него. Клинт послушно опускает голову, и Баки видит его светлые серо-голубые глаза. — Не переживай, — уверенно говорит он. — Она сделала свой выбор.

— Знаю, — кивает Клинт. — А еще они забрали тебя.

— Да, и заплатили за это, — говорит Баки, мягко гладя его по щеке. — Давай, Хоукай. Ты знаешь, как это работает. Случилась жопа, мы победили, конец. Теперь ты должен забыть об этом.

— Так странно слышать это от тебя, — Клинт скептически качает головой. — Мистер Зимний Солдат…

— Сейчас совершенно точно нет, — говорит Баки и с усталой улыбкой поправляет форму. — Пока еще Капитан Америка.

Клинт смеется. Хрипло, чересчур эмоционально, но смеется, так что с ним все в порядке. Баки наклоняется, ловко расстегнув колчан, стягивает его со спины Клинта и кладет на кровать.

— Ты отлично справляешься с ролью Капитана Америка. Ты отлично выглядишь в роли Капитана Америка, — рассеянно бормочет Клинт, пытаясь расстегнуть молнии. Баки бесчисленное количество раз видел, как тот выбирался из формы, но на этот раз все по-другому. Он вздыхает и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь, но Клинту как раз удается справиться с застежками, тактический жилет распахивается, и руки Баки скользят по голой коже его живота. Клинт лениво стряхивает одежду с плеч, вздыхает и, пошире расставив ноги, притягивает Баки ближе.

Тот позволяет и, вжавшись лбом в его плечо, вспоминает, как его похитили. Честно говоря, он не согласен с Клинтом, ведь вначале им удалось застать его врасплох. Потом он, конечно, собрался, и для того, чтобы его повязать, им потребовалось двадцать семь — двадцать, блядь, семь! — гребаных агентов, в живых из которых не осталось никого. Учитывая весь тот ад, что Баки им устроил, он надеялся, что теперь Гидра дважды подумает, прежде чем попробовать провернуть нечто подобное. В глубине души он был доволен этим, но теперь ему придется помнить, что, когда он в форме и с щитом, речь идет не только о нем.

Какое же неподходящее время Стив выбрал для того, чтобы сдать щит и стать семейным человеком. Баки не злился на него, но надеялся, что в следующий раз тот сможет подождать до завершения самого грандиозного в году нападения Гидры.

Все еще стоя на коленях, Баки подается вперед, крепко обнимает Клинта и утыкается носом ему в шею. Закрывает глаза и вдыхает запах битвы с его кожи. Клинт, пристроив подбородок ему на плечо, гладит его по спине.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя, — шепчет он. — Когда понял, что тебя забрали…

— Тс-с-с… — мягко говорит Баки. — Всё закончилось.

Клинту пока не обязательно знать, что именно так чувствовал себя Баки, когда узнал, что тот выпал из джета, и именно так он чувствовал себя всякий раз, когда тот делал что-нибудь идиотское. С этим можно было подождать, пока Клинт не успокоится. Так что сейчас Баки просто отстраняется, нежно целует его в лоб и помогает раздеться.

— Ты ходячая катастрофа, Бартон, — вздыхает он, глядя на синяк, наливающийся на его на бедре и на жуткие царапины вокруг него.

— Бывало хуже, — устало отвечает Клинт, почесывая затылок и поправляя резинку боксеров. — Ты что, собираешься прямо во флаге спать?

— Нет, конечно, — качает головой Баки, вспомнив пару случаев из жизни Стива, когда его действия могли считаться осквернением звезд и полос. Нет, для этого он слишком устал… Баки отпускает Клинта, садится на кровать и сбрасывает ботинки.

Матрас за ним проминается, и Баки чувствует пальцы Клинта на ремнях. Он поднимает брови и тянется к поясу.  
— Я сам справлюсь.

— Знаю, — кивает Клинт, с обеих сторон вжимаясь коленями в его бедра. — Но тогда я не смогу похвастаться, что раздевал Капитана Америка.

Баки хмыкает и позволяет ему помочь снять с ноющих плеч верх формы. Весь его торс покрыт синяками, следами от пуль и порезами. Как Баки и думал, Клинт молчит, и это прекрасная альтернатива раздраженным взглядам и нудным разглагольствиям Роджерса. Который сейчас наверняка, отчитывал Тони за пару шишек на голове, совершенно игнорируя дырки от пуль в собственном теле.

— Стив знает, что тебя подстрелили? — спрашивает Клинт, пытаясь справиться с пряжкой на поясном ремне. Ему почти удается ее расстегнуть, но потом он, кажется, забывает, что именно делал, и сосредоточенно начинает ее застегивать. Закончив, Клинт удивленно смотрит на ремень и, хмурясь, дергает за висящий конец, как будто тот виноват в задержке. Баки сжаливается над ним и, убрав его руки, сам разбирается со штанами.

— Наверняка. Он же видел форму, — отвечает Баки, снимая их и бросая на пол. — Но его тоже подстрелили. Так что он может засунуть свой длинный язык себе в задницу.

Клинт смеется и прижимается лбом к его спине между лопатками. Потом, трясясь, повторяет «язык в задницу» и снова начинает смеяться, на этот раз закрывая лицо ладонями. Баки поворачивает голову.

— Да, ты все еще под кайфом, — вздыхает он, а Клинт продолжает довольно хихикать. — Ложись в кровать, Бартон.

— Нет, нет… — раздается возмущенный вопль из-за ладоней. — Ты же сказал, что будут еще поцелуи. Я целовался с Капитаном Америка, — Клинт убирает руки. — С тем, который робот. Только не с тем, который со Стивом.

— Я тебя поцелую, когда ты отоспишься после той лошадиной дозы лекарств, которой угостила тебя Нат, и когда буду уверен, что ты ничего не сломал и что ты в порядке.

Клинт надувается. Выпячивает нижнюю губу и смотрит на Баки как на предателя.  
— Ты меня обманул… Ты сказал, что мы можем потрахаться.

Брови Баки взлетают вверх.  
— Я не говорил!

Клин морщит лоб и задумывается, а потом у него на лице появляется смущение.  
— Подожди, что?

Сердце Баки пропускает удар, и его затапливает нежностью. Он вскакивает и, развернувшись, встает на кровать на колени. Обхватывает лицо Клинта ладонями и нежно целует. Так, будто он — что-то хрупкое. Но это не так. Баки знает, что Клинт солдат, боец. Но сейчас, похоже, он не единственный, кто не в силах мыслить здраво.

— Это значит «нет» потрахушкам? — уточняет Клинт. — Подожди, не так… Я имею в виду, это «да» тому, что мы не будем трахаться? Нет, нет, постой, я понял. Мы можем…

Баки затыкает его поцелуем и думает, что в ближайшее время ему это точно не надоест.  
— Мы можем поговорить об этом, когда ты будешь более адекватным? — спрашивает он. — Я бы хотел, чтобы все наши договоренности заключались на трезвую голову.

Клинт понимающе кивает.  
— Согласие на секс, — серьезно говорит он. — Хорошо информированное, не накачанное наркотиками согласие. Ты его получил.

— Ты чертов неудачник, — улыбается Баки.

— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает Клинт.

Становится тихо. Клинт продолжает смотреть на Баки с этой своей дурацкой тупой улыбкой, как будто это не он только что сказал… только что ска…

Боже, Баки даже не знает, поцеловать его еще раз или сразу придушить.

— Ложись, Клинт, — наконец умудряется сказать он, чувствуя, как чертова грудь пытается вывернуться наизнанку. Клинт не замечает отсутствия ответа, а, продолжая глупо улыбаться, счастливо кивает и лезет под одеяло.

— Ты ведь останешься, правда? — спрашивает он, широко зевая и сворачиваясь калачиком на боку. Свирепая защитная часть Баки встает на дыбы и принимается рычать.

— Конечно, — отвечает Баки, и улыбка Клинта становится шире.

— О, это так круто, — искренне говорит он и, еще раз зевнув, закрывает глаза.

— Это трагично, — вздохнув, шепчет Баки, прижимая ладони к щекам и пытаясь успокоиться. Боже, какой же Клинт придурок… Сказал такое с этой идиотской улыбкой… Черт, Баки не знал, надеяться ему, что это все из-за лекарств, или молиться о том, чтобы Клинт имел в виду именно то, что произнес.

Возможность побега Баки даже не рассматривает. Это же Клинт. Человек, поддержавший его даже после того, как все пошло наперекосяк и отношения между ним и Стивом стали настолько напряженными, что Баки уже начал сомневаться, будет ли у него вообще когда-нибудь друг. Нет, уходить — не вариант. Поэтому он забирается на кровать, сдвинув подушки и одеяла, ложится у Клинта за спиной и прижимает его к груди.

— М-м-м, — не открывая глаз, тянет Клинт. — Я ложечка. Маленькая ложечка.

— Совсем недавно ты был котом.

— Теперь я ложечка, — невнятно бормочет Клинт. — Я…

Он замолкает, вздыхает, и его лицо становится расслабленным и безмятежным. Он выглядит умиротворенным и спокойным, несмотря на кровь и грязь, которыми все еще покрыт.

Баки опускает голову на его подушку, но засыпает не сразу. У них всегда так — после миссии Клинт может отключиться секунд за тридцать, а Баки требуется время, чтобы схлынул адреналин. И Стив такой же. Баки так гордится им. Он отлично помнит, как переживал, что Стив отправит мелкого собирать вещи. Он, конечно, в любом случае поддержал бы его, но сейчас был очень рад, что Стив решил дать себе возможность стать отцом. И он в этом не совсем ужасен.

Баки тоже придется постараться, чтобы в своих отношениях с Клинтом быть не совсем ужасным.

Лежа позади Клинта, чувствуя ровный стук его сердца и поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь, Баки понимал, что может вот-вот заплакать, и даже, блядь, не знал, почему. Боже, этот чертов придурок совсем выбил его из колеи, почти позволив проклятому зданию раздавить себя. Медленно выдохнув, Баки поднимает руку и нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по волосам Клинта. Это немного успокаивает ту его нервную, сердитую защитную часть, которой требуется знать, что с Клинтом все в порядке.

Он тоже его любит. И всегда любил.

Может, он даже скажет ему об этом, когда проснется.


	2. Steve & Tony (& Arto)

Стив неподвижно сидит на краю кровати. У него за спиной крепко спят Арто и обнимающий его Тони. Арто периодически вздрагивает, дергает ногами и руками и прерывисто дышит. Стив молится, чтобы это были не кошмары.

Он обработал и залепил их небольшие порезы, царапины и синяки и отправил обоих в душ, пообещав, что займется собой, вымоется и присоединится к ним в постели.

Стив понимал, что точно нарушит данное обещание. Он устал настолько, что мечтал лишь о том, чтобы забраться на кровать позади Тони, обнять свою семью и отключиться на несколько долгих часов. Но он не может. Режим «защити семью» никак не желает отключаться, к тому же тело болит так, как не болело, кажется, никогда.

Арто жалобно стонет, и Стив, моментально обернувшись, успокаивающе гладит его по голове. Он беспокойно хнычет и снова вздрагивает, а Стиву хочется взять его на руки и прижать к груди.

Стив смаргивает слезы и пытается проглотить ком в горле.

Он больше ни за что не выпустит Арто из виду. Ни. За. Что.

Арто хмурится, вздыхает и успокаивается. Стив не может перестать смотреть на него. Господи, у него есть сын. Его плоть и кровь, его зеркальное отражение. То, что Стив чувствует к Арто, очень похоже на его любовь к Тони, только острее и… пронзительнее, что ли.

Стив почти не помнит ту версию себя, которая не любила Арто. Сейчас ему стыдно даже думать о том, что он когда-то говорил Баки и о том, как сбежал. Если бы Стив мог, он бы обязательно все исправил, но это невозможно. Ему оставалось только двигаться вперед и стараться, чтобы следующий день был лучше предыдущего.

Он глубоко вдыхает и морщится, когда ребра простреливает болью. В ноге пульсирует, а голова трещит от удара об консоль. Похоже, с его суперсолдатским исцелением что-то не так, учитывая, что с момента боя прошло довольно много времени. Стив осторожно встает. Надо поспать. Во сне выздоровление идет быстрее. Он шаркает к двери, выходит и прикрывает ее за собой. Но не совсем, ему нужно слышать Арто и Тони.

— ДЖАРВИС? — шепчет он, через усеянный лего ковер дохромав до кровати Арто и сев на нее.

— Да, Капитан?

— Последи за Арто и Тони, пожалуйста, — просит он. — И сообщи, если что-нибудь произойдет. Учащение пульса, дрожь, все, что будет похоже на кошмар.

— Хорошо, Капитан.

Это немного успокаивает его, и напряжение в груди чуть ослабевает, позволяя Стиву дышать. На глаза опять наворачиваются слезы. От чувства вины за то, что позволил этому случиться, от страха потерять Арто и от облегчения от того, что все вернулись живыми и относительно здоровыми.

Стив вздыхает и, вспомнив сегодняшний день, хмыкает. Ну надо же… Баки с Клинтом теперь, похоже, вместе.

Черт, Тони был прав.

Стив начинает смеяться, и очень быстро смех превращается в сдавленные рыдания.

Он поднимает голову и пытается справиться с эмоциями. Смотрит в потолок и заставляет себя дышать ровнее.  
— Ты разбудишь Арто, — вслух говорит он и почти успокаивается.

Вытирает лицо, убирает мишку Баки в изголовье и, прикусив губу, с трудом ложится на спину. Кровать Арто не такая большая, как их с Тони, но достаточно длинная, чтобы он уместился.

Стив поднимает руку и шарит за подушкой, пока не находит медведя. Смотрит на него и чувствует, как начинает дрожать подбородок. Игрушка выглядит довольно потрепанной. Уши чем-то испачканы, а на курточке липкое пятно. Стив не может удержаться и, покачав головой, слабо улыбается.

Потом вздыхает, поворачивается на бок, пристраивает мишку Баки под подбородок, закрывает глаза и засыпает.

***

Он просыпается и понимает, что рядом на кровати кто-то сидит, положив руку ему на грудь. Он резко поднимает голову, оглядывается и хочет пойти посмотреть на Арто…

— Эй, эй, полегче. Это всего лишь я.

Хриплый голос Тони звучит мягко и успокаивающе. Стив находит его взглядом и прекращает попытки вскочить. Облегченно выдыхает и расслабляется.

— Как Арто?

— Спит. С ним все нормально, Стив. И со мной тоже. Хотя я несколько расстроен, что ты не сдержал обещание и не лег с нами.

— Я пытался. Но Арто начал пинаться…

— Допустим. А то, что ты не помылся и не обработал раны, чем будешь оправдывать? Да, и швов на голове, между прочим, тоже нет.

— Со мной все будет нормально… просто Арто… — у Стива перехватывает горло, и не пролившиеся ночью слезы оказываются слишком близко. Ему приходится сесть и начать дышать ртом. Тони молча обнимает его и крепко прижимает к себе. Стив кладет ладонь ему на шею.

— И дело не только в нем…

— Я понимаю, — пытается успокоить его Тони.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя. Я… черт, Тони, я так испугался…

— Ты пришел и спас меня, — шепчет Тони, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке. — Я знал, что так и будет.

— Господи, как же я тебя люблю, — говорит Стив, потому что сейчас ему необходимо, чтобы Тони это услышал.

— И я тебя, — кивает тот и целует его. Стив отвечает, и слезы наконец проливаются. Нежные пальцы перебирают его волосы, а потом Тони берет его лицо в ладони.

— Черт… — выдыхает Стив. — Надеюсь, тебе сегодня никуда не надо. Потому что я просто не смогу тебя отпустить.

Тони смеется.  
— Нет, сегодня мне никуда не надо.

Из спальни доносятся какие-то звуки; и они оборачиваются к двери.  
— Я схожу, — говорит Тони. — Поспи еще.

Стив качает головой, и на этот раз Тони не протестует. А встает и протягивает ему руку. Стив вздыхает, мысленно велит гордости пойти подальше, и позволяет Тони поднять себя, в процессе тихонько зашипев от боли.

— Тебе надо к врачу, — говорит Тони. — Я сейчас позову Коулсона…

— Нет. Больше никаких гребаных врачей ЩИТа.

Тони морщится.  
— Это же надо… и она понравилась Арто… — вздыхает он.

По дороге домой они говорили о Васкес. Стараясь делать это так, чтобы злость вытесняла ощущение предательства. Коридор, в котором она напала на Стива и в котором была застрелена Клинтом, уже привели в порядок. Команда ЩИТа подсуетилась и, собрав необходимые улики, все прибрала.

— Пойдем, тебе надо раздеться.

Стиву снова хочется сказать, что с ним все в порядке, но он понимает, что это, возможно, не так. Он молча кивает и идет за Тони в спальню. Тот подходит к кровати и гладит Арто по щеке, шепча что-то успокаивающее. Стив смотрит на них, а потом ковыляет в ванную и прикрывает за собой дверь.

Стягивает майку и штаны, смотрит на себя в зеркало и тихо матерится. Когда он снимал форму, обращать внимания на травмы было некогда — надо было заниматься Тони и Арто. Теперь же в мягком приглушенном свете они выглядели… впечатляюще. Огромный разноцветный синяк во всю грудь от выстрела репульсоров и, скорее всего, еще один точно такой же на спине. Бордово-фиолетовая ссадина на лбу от удара об консоль. На плече отметина от упавшего на него потолка в подвале. С левой ногой тоже не все в порядке, Стив вспоминает, что в нее попала пуля прямо перед тем, как появился Сампсон.

Да, похоже, ему сильно досталось. Теперь Тони точно не даст ему житья…

Открывается дверь, и заходит Тони. Молча поворачивает его к себе лицом, ласково поглаживая по здоровому плечу.

— Давай аптечку, — тихо говорит он, целуя его в ключицу. В голосе Тони ни веселья, ни осуждения, только нежность и забота. Стив кивает и тянется к шкафчику.

— Сначала нога, — говорит Тони, забирая коробку. Стив снова кивает и, наклонившись вперед, опирается руками на стойку. Тони приседает рядом и теплыми мозолистыми пальцами прощупывает рану. Он действует намного осторожнее Баки, и пусть это займет больше времени, сейчас Стив не против.

Оба ничего не говорят. Да им и не нужно. Стив просто отдает себя в руки Тони и позволяет аккуратно извлечь пулю, очистить раны от грязи, вколоть обезболивающее, изготовленное специально для него, и наложить на лоб швы.

— Стив?

Стив с Тони вздрагивают. Сердце Стива прыгает в горло, он поворачивается и видит растерянно стоящего в дверях готовящегося заплакать Арто.

— Эй, эй… — Тони выходит вперед, пытаясь закрыть собой Стива. Но уже слишком поздно, Арто всхлипывает и, обойдя его, идет к Стиву.

— Я в порядке, — говорит тот и, осторожно опускаясь на колени, берет его за руку.

— Ты ранен, — дрожащим голосом говорит Арто. — Тони, он ранен.

Тони присаживается на корточки у него за спиной, обнимает за пояс и прижимает к груди. Арто тут же хватает его за пальцы.  
— Это просто так выглядит, — говорит Тони. — Такие синяки всегда выглядят хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Вот, смотри.

Он протягивает руку через его плечо и легонько тыкает пальцем в Стива.

— Они просто кажутся страшными, — пытаясь улыбаться, говорит тот. Невозможно смотреть на такое испуганное лицо Арто, и Стив начинает мысленно ругать себя за то, что нормально не закрыл дверь. Для полного счастья ребенку не хватало только увидеть его в таком состоянии.

— Эй, Smart Art, ну ты чего… — мягко говорит он, гладя его по щеке. — Со мной все хорошо. Я же супергерой, помнишь?

— А как насчет… — задумчиво начинает Тони, — … насчет того, чтобы нам позаботиться о Стиве? Как ты на это смотришь?

Арто вяло кивает.  
— Стану его доктором, — говорит он.

— Точно, — ободряюще кивает Тони. — Мы можем стать его докторами.

Стив качает головой.  
— Нет, не нужно, — говорит он, потирая костяшками скулу Арто. — Это я должен заботиться о тебе.

— Арто, а вот здесь ты открываешь рот и говоришь: Стив, заткнись, ты отлично позаботился о нас, а теперь мы хотим позаботиться о тебе, — произносит Тони, пристраивая подбородок ему на плечо и глядя на Стива.

— Стив, заткнись, мы хотим позаботиться о тебе, — повторяет Арто, и у него опять начинают дрожать губы. Тони выгибает бровь, а Стив качает головой и открывает рот, собираясь возразить.

— Даже не начинай, — решительно произносит Тони. — Ты пришел и спас нас. Теперь мы хотим позаботиться о тебе.

— Стив… — со слезами на глазах говорит Арто, разжимает пальцы и подходит к Стиву. Протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться, но, не решившись, опускает. Стив подается вперед и притягивает его ближе. Тогда Арто обнимает его за шею, а Стив целует его в щеку и кивает Тони.

Тот кивает в ответ, встает, идет к ванне и включает краны.

— Арто, вчера он не стал мыться, значит сейчас мы уложим его в ванну. Присмотри за ним пару минут, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — Арто осторожно дотрагивается до стежков у Стива на голове, а потом ведет палец к переносице, на которой довольно глубокая царапина.

— Порез, — говорит он.

Стив кивает.  
— Да, но все в порядке. Мне не больно.

— Я знаю, но… — отвечает Арто. — Тони, можно мне пойти… принести что-то?

Стив не хочет выпускать Арто из поля зрения, но Тони оборачивается и кивает ему, и Арто молча выбегает из ванной. Стив, глядя ему вслед, тяжело вздыхает, повернувшись, опускается на пол и облокачивается на ванну. Тони садится на бортик и гладит его по волосам, а Стив молча прижимается щекой к его колену.

Через пять минут прибегает Арто с зеленой аптечкой в руках.

— Как ты попал в санчасть? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Тони.

— Меня впустила Наташа. Брюс лечит ей ногу, — отвечает Арто, падая на колени рядом со Стивом и поднимая крышку аптечки.

— Я уже залатал его, Арто, — говорит Тони.

— Ну-у, а я сделаю это, — отвечает тот, решительно выпячивая челюсть и отыскивая в коробке что-то желтое. Стив открывает рот, но решает не мешать ему делать то, что он хочет. Поэтому замирает и ждет, пока Арто залезет к нему на колени и очень осторожно приклеит пластырь Hello Kitty ему на переносицу.

— Вот так. Теперь ты можешь идти в ванну, — говорит он.

— Спасибо, — кивает Стив, и Арто, криво улыбнувшись, утыкается лицом ему в плечо. Стив обнимает его и прижимается щекой к его макушке.

Тони встает, закручивает краны и поднимает Арто с колен Стива.

— А теперь, — говорит он, ставя его на пол. — Ты пойдешь и принесешь самые мягкие полотенца, какие только сможешь найти в шкафу.

— Хорошо, — Арто серьезно кивает и уходит.

— В ванну, Роджерс, — говорит Тони, протягивая руку. — Запрыгивай.

Стив тянет свою и во второй раз за утро позволяет Тони поднять себя. Встав, он слегка покачивается, и Тони быстро подставляет плечо.

— Я в порядке, — отмахивается Стив. — Перестань так на меня смотреть.

— Как? — уточняет Тони и целует его. — Садись и отдыхай. Я помогу Арто, а потом постараюсь хотя бы на какое-то время изолировать его от тебя. Расслабься, ладно?

— Не могу. Тони, я не могу просто лежать в ванной, а вдруг…

— Ничего не случится, — перебивает его Тони. — Все дома. ДЖАРВИС в полной боевой готовности. Команда Коулсона тоже на страже. В ближайшие двадцать четыре часа сюда никто не войдет и отсюда никто не выйдет. Стив, тебе надо отдохнуть и восстановиться… — он замолкает, и у него на глаза наворачиваются слезы. — Мы хотим позаботиться о тебе. А еще я клянусь, если сегодня ночью тебя не будет в моей постели, я сойду с ума. Так что прекращай спорить, скидывай трусы и лезь уже в эту чертову ванну.

Все, что нужно сделать Стиву, это кивнуть.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я в порядке, — говорит он. — Да, согласен, мне досталось, но…

— Знаю. Но будь добр, пожалуйста, побалуй нас и позволь сделать для тебя хоть что-то. Позволь мне сделать хоть что-то для тебя.

Вместо ответа Стив целует его. Через какое-то время Тони отстраняется и бодает его головой.

— Быстро в ванну, папаша Роджерс, — говорит он и, позвав Арто, уходит.

Стив прислушивается к их тихому разговору, потом раздевается и садится в ванну.

Теплая вода успокаивает и помогает избавиться от остатков страха, засевшего глубоко внутри. Стив закрывает глаза и ложится, сквозь зубы шипя от боли, когда раненое плечо оказывается под водой.

Беспокойство и паника тоже начинают медленно отступать. Он слышит Арто и Тони и позволяет себе поверить его словам о том, что все будет хорошо. Желание заплакать тоже постепенно угасает — его семья рядом и в безопасности.

Долгие — и такие спокойные — минуты спустя он слышит звук легких шагов, и дверь нерешительно открывают. Стив поворачивает голову и видит Арто, обеими руками держащего мишку Баки. Стив несколько раз моргает, не понимая, сколько прошло времени; вода успела остыть, но не критично.

— Эй, Smart Art.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Арто. — Болит?

— Нет. Мне намного лучше.

Арто медленно кивает и беспокойно дергает медведя за ухо, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
— Это полезно для твоих синяков? — спрашивает он. Стив садится и протягивает руку; Арто подходит вплотную, чтобы Стив обнял его за пояс.

— Ты в порядке?

Арто проводит ладонью по его предплечью, лежащему на ванне, а потом также молча начинает приглаживать не в ту сторону мокрые волосы.

— У меня тоже синяк.

Стив улыбается.  
— Правда?

— Ага, — кивает Арто. — На ноге, — он отходит от Стива, садится, тянет вверх штанину пижамы, и да, на его лодыжке Стив видит бледный коричнево-желтый синяк. Должно быть, Арто довольно сильно ударился, раз синяк до сих пор не прошел.

— Мне очень жаль, что у тебя тоже синяк. Больно?

Арто кивает.  
— Думаю, в воде мне может стать лучше.

Стив хмыкает.  
— Хочешь принять ванну после меня?

Арто пожимает плечами.  
— Я за тобой присматриваю, так что мы могли бы поделиться.

Стив надолго закрывает глаза.  
— Ладно, — кивает он, включая горячую воду. — Подними эту ногу и встань сюда.

Арто послушно подходит, и Стив сажает его на бортик, прислонив спиной к стене. Арто опускает ушибленную ногу в воду, а второй упирается Стиву в грудь.

— Не горячо? — спрашивает Стив, и Арто мотает головой. Он сидит в углу, довольно поглаживая пальцами курточку мишки Баки, а Стив прижимается щекой к его ноге.

Арто ведет себя непривычно тихо, правда через какое-то время снова зарывается пальцами в волосы Стива и начинает перебирать влажные пряди. Минут через двадцать Стив слышит, как в комнате Тони прощается с кем-то по телефону.

— Я оставил тебя без присмотра на десять секунд, — раздается его усталый голос. — Арто, отстань от Стива. Чтобы исцелиться, ему нужен покой.

— Все нормально, — говорит Стив входящему в ванную с телефоном в руке Тони. — Мы лечим синяк.

— На моей ноге, — уточняет Арто, прижимая пятку к груди Стива.

— Захватчик личного пространства, вот ты кто, — говорит Тони.

— Вовсе нет, — улыбается Арто.

— Вовсе да. Так, еда уже в пути. В огромном количестве, — он смотрит на Стива. — Сейчас ты вылезешь из этой ванны, ляжешь в постель, употребишь примерно пять тысяч калорий и сразу уснешь.

Стив кивает. На этот раз у него нет причин спорить.  
— Хорошо, Тони.

— Я серьезно. Тебе запрещено вставать по крайней мере двенадцать часов. Мы с Арто сядем на тебя, если потребуется удержать тебя в койке.

— Ага, — торжественно соглашается Арто, продолжая упираться ногой Стиву в грудь.

Стив вздыхает.  
— Хорошо, Тони.

Тони мягко и тепло улыбается и, подойдя ближе, протягивает ему руку.  
— Я могу привыкнуть к тому, что ты так говоришь. А теперь идем, Роджерс, пора тебя покормить и посмотреть уже, как там остальные.

Стив берет его ладонь и целует в самый центр. Может, в том, чтобы позволить Тони поприсматривать за собой еще немного и нет ничего плохого. Может быть. Но только на этот раз.

Стив поднимает взгляд и улыбается.  
— Хорошо, Тони.


	3. Clint & Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Баки с Клинтом повышают рейтинг до Mature, но добраться до Explicit им не дают.

Медленно, но неотвратимо Клинт возвращается в мир живых. Сонно выдыхает в подушку, обнимает ее рукой и начинает думать о том, поспать еще или пора вставать.

— С добрым утром, — раздается хриплый голос откуда-то слева. Голос Баки. Баки здесь. Баки здесь, в его постели. Скорее всего, раздетый, потому что они чуть не умерли. О’кей, значит, пора вставать.

Клинт моргает и щурится от яркого света. Баки без майки с телефоном в руке сидит рядом, облокачиваясь на гору подушек и закинув другую руку за голову.

— Больно? — спрашивает он и, улыбнувшись, морщится. — Ты грязный, — говорит он и трет пальцем его щеку.

— Теперь я, наверное, смогу дойти до душа, — вздыхает Клинт и переворачивается на живот, подтаскивая за собой одеяло. Он ложится лицом к Баки, и тот кладет ему на спину руку. Это кажется до ужаса интимным. Теперь, когда Клинт не сходит с ума от обезболивающих, он вполне может это оценить.

Вот это да. Они вместе. Они действительно сделали это.

Он придвигается ближе и утыкается носом в теплую кожу бедра Баки. А потом — просто потому, что может — прижимается к ней губами.

Баки шумно вдыхает и гладит его по голове.  
— Как думаешь, это странно? То, что это не кажется странным.

— Не знаю. А это должно казаться странным? — шепчет Клинт и снова целует его.

Баки сползает вниз и, отбросив подушки, ложится на бок.  
— Не знаю. Может, не должно. Может, так и должно быть. Мы дружим много лет.

— Лучшие друзья на всю жизнь.

— Определенно, лучшие.

— А потом нас похищают, мы чуть не умираем и начинаем встречаться. Видимо, мы в романтической комедии.

Баки тихо смеется.  
— Ты слишком трагичен, чтобы играть главную роль в романтической комедии.

— О, а ты нет?

— Я — да. Поэтому у меня экшен.

Клинт закатывает глаза и слегка подается вперед, решая прощупать почву. Баки поднимает бровь, и Клинт придвигается еще ближе. Баки отодвигается, и Клинт обиженно сникает. А Баки, ехидно ухмыльнувшись, наклоняется и целует его, проводя кончиками пальцев по щеке. Клинту сразу становится спокойнее. Волнения нескольких последних дней отходят на второй план. Здесь он чувствует себя в безопасности. И счастливым.

— Нормально? — спрашивает Баки, отрываясь от его губ, и Клинт кивает. Тогда Баки начинает целовать его настойчивее и даже кусает за нижнюю губу. Клинт выгибается и, тоже повернувшись на бок, всем телом вжимается в Баки. Тот, не прерывая поцелуй, лезет левой рукой под одеяло, и Клинт чувствует металл через тонкую ткань боксеров.

Твою мать… Он целуется с лучшим другом… Если они продолжат в том же духе, совсем скоро лучший друг начнет его лапать. А если они и после этого не остановятся, то чуть позже разденутся и, в конце концов, трахнутся. С лучшим другом.

Он хочет этого даже больше, чем может себе представить. Учитывая, что позавчера они с Баки были всего лишь бро.

— Это не странно. Это здорово, — говорит он, и его слова звучат неразборчиво из-за целующих его губ. Баки энергично отвечает руками и языком, а Клинт хватает его за ногу и пытается использовать ее в качестве рычага, чтобы Баки оказался на нем…

Стук в дверь заставляет обоих вздрогнуть. Баки вскакивает, бросается к ночному столику за пистолетом и замирает перед вставшим Клинтом, прикрывая собой и целясь в дверь…

— Клинт! Кли-и-инт, ты где? Бартон, Бартон…

Это Арто. Ну, конечно, Арто. Клинт со стоном падает обратно на постель, слегка подпрыгивая на матрасе. Прежде чем лечь, Баки позволяет себе ёмко, но красочно выматериться, а потом запихивает поставленное на предохранитель оружие под кровать. Подальше от маленьких любопытных глаз и ловких пальцев.

— Здесь, дружище, — кричит Клинт и слышит, как Арто несется через гостиную, а потом дверь спальни распахивается. Арто — на этот раз — бодрый и чистый и выглядит довольно решительным.

— Стив спит, — объявляет он, направляясь к кровати. Немного не дойдя, он останавливается и настороженно замирает, глядя на Баки.

— Если тебе нужен я, то вместе со мной ты получаешь Баки, — сухо говорит Клинт.

Арто задумывается, а потом, видимо, потребность в Клинте перевешивает неприязнь к Баки. Он кивает, запрыгивает на кровать, лезет под одеяло и прижимается к Клинту, пристраивая голову ему под подбородок.

— Ладно, пойду приму душ, — вздыхает Баки. — Все равно идеальный момент разрушен.

— Хорошо, — кивает Клинт и улыбается, когда он наклоняется к нему. Баки легко целует его в висок и, скатившись со своей стороны кровати, уходит в ванную, пинком захлопывая за собой дверь.

— Мерзость, — морщится Арто, натягивая одеяло повыше и устраиваясь, по-видимому, надолго.

— Ну так что… доброе утро, — весело говорит Клинт, пытаясь хоть немного отодвинуться от острых коленок, впивающихся ему в бедро. — Не то чтобы я что-то имел против людей-будильников, но позволь поинтересоваться, почему ты здесь?

— У меня синяк, — отвечает Арто, запрокидывая голову и глядя на Клинта. — На ноге.

Что ж. В стране Арто это вполне достойная причина для того, чтобы ворваться в чужую комнату и всех разбудить.  
— В ходе борьбы с плохими парнями это случается довольно часто, — пожимает плечами Клинт. — Баки весь в синяках.

— Он дрался с плохими парнями?

— Еще как… Плохие парни взяли его в плен, и знаешь, что он сделал?

Арто зачарованно мотает головой.

— Сбежал. Его бросили в клетку, но он вырвался и один избил всех плохих парней. Их было человек пятьдесят. Они орали от страха, убегая от него.

— Хорошо, — говорит Арто очень злобным тоном. — Они могли умереть.

— Эй, не будь таким, — говорит Клинт, мягко пихая его в плечо, но потом видит, что у него начинают подозрительно блестеть глаза. — Эй, эй, а ну-ка не реветь. Не смей реветь, говорю.

— Он убил всех плохих парней? — настойчиво спрашивает Арто. — Всех до единого? Они умерли?

Клинт морщится и медленно выдыхает. Ему хочется ответить «да», но он не может. Во-первых, потому что нельзя изображать Баки безжалостной машиной для убийства, а во-вторых, потому что Клинт знает, что на место этих плохих парней всегда придут другие. От них невозможно избавиться навечно.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы в любом случае защитим тебя, — говорит он Арто. — Неважно, сколько там будет плохих парней.

Тот вздыхает.  
— Есть и другие.

Арто не спрашивает, и это немного разбивает Клинту сердце.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит он, подтягивая его повыше и крепко обнимая. Арто начинает водить пальцами по заживающей царапине у него на предплечье.

— Мы ведь супергерои, верно? — говорит Клинт, заглядывая ему в лицо. — И это потрясающе. Но еще это значит, что мы постоянно участвуем в боях. И иногда это отстой.

— Почему они не могут оставить нас в покое, — шепчет Арто. — Я больше не хочу с ними драться.

— Тебе и не придется, — Клинт гладит его по голове. Боже, для такого ему нужны Стив с Тони; это их сфера ответственности, не его. — Мы возьмем это на себя и позаботимся о тебе. Обещаю.

— Стив заботится обо мне, — говорит Арто. — И Тони. И они присматривают друг за другом.

— Ага.

— А Баки заботится о тебе.

Клинт устало улыбается.  
— Да, заботится. Эй, а кто присмотрит за Баки?

— За Баки не нужно присматривать, — отвечает Арто так, будто это очевидно. У него на лбу появляется морщинка, очень похожая на Стивову. Которая становится заметнее, когда Стив отчитывает Клинта за очередную глупость, и это выглядит немного дико.

— Эй, — Клинт мягко сжимает его. — Хочешь, скажу тебе секрет.

— Ага, — тут же кивает Арто. — Скажи.

— Нет, ты всем разболтаешь.

— Нет, я не буду!

— Хорошо. Слушай, — говорит Клинт и понижает голос до шепота. — За Баки тоже нужно присматривать. Даже если он очень хорош в избиении плохих парней.

Арто скептически смотрит на него, потом тяжело вздыхает и устраивается на сгибе его руки. Клинт щелкает его по уху, а Арто поднимает голову и щелкает его в ответ.

— Я скажу Стиву, — стонет Клинт, хватаясь за плечо, к которому приложился Арто. — И Тони…

— Нет, не надо, — Арто толкает его. — Или я… я скажу Стиву, что начал ты.

— Ладно, забыли, — Клинт взъерошивает ему волосы, и Арто начинает возмущаться. — Тихо! Я сплю.

— Врун, — бурчит Арто, но успокаивается. Клинт закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и к звукам льющейся в ванной воды. Он нигде не хотел бы сейчас быть. Только здесь.

Он почти засыпает, когда из динамиков раздается — и этого следовало ожидать — немного безумный голос Стива.

— Клинт? Арто у тебя? Я проснулся, а его нет…

— Я здесь! — кричит Арто, вытягивая руки к потолку.

— Сейчас приду, — говорит Стив, и продолжает уже совсем другим тоном: — Арто, ты не можешь просто так уходить.

Арто опускает руки.  
— Но это этаж Клинта. Мне разрешено… — неуверенно говорит он.

— Да, но…

— Стив, он у меня, — встревает Клинт, пытаясь его успокоить. — ДЖАРВИС бдит. Мы дома. Все в безопасности.

— Я иду, — кричит Арто, садясь и отбрасывая одеяло. — Стив, я иду к тебе. Я сейчас вернусь.

Клинт отпускает его, пережив крепкое объятие и поцелуй в щеку. После этого Арто вылезает из кровати и убегает. Клинт смотрит ему вслед и хочет вскочить, взять его за руку и отвести к Стиву.

— ДЖАРВИС, покажи Арто, — просит он и берет с тумбочки телефон. На экране появляется изображение, и Клинт, облегченно выдохнув, ложится обратно и смотрит, как по коридору в трениках, но без майки идет Стив. Через пару секунд в кадре появляется Арто, который с разбега прыгает на него, обеими руками обнимает за шею и начинает наматывать на палец его волосы на затылке, а Стив целует его в макушку и сажает на бедро.

Нет, вы только посмотрите… Похоже, для того, чтобы в Стиве проснулись отцовские чувства, и он превратился в сверхбдительного родителя, потребовалось всего одно небольшое похищение.

Что ж, думает Клинт, опуская телефон, может, это и несправедливо. Стив довольно долго держал себя в руках, и на его месте после такого любой стал бы сверхбдительным. Клинт, скорее всего, чертовски разозлился бы на него, если бы сейчас тот не предпринял все возможное для того, чтобы Арто почувствовал себя в безопасности. Да ладно, что говорить об Арто, Клинт по крайней мере неделю собирался не выпускать Баки из поля зрения, а Баки — взрослый суперсолдат, вполне способный о себе позаботиться.

Клинт зевает и, почесывая живот, лениво прислушивается к звукам, доносящимся из ванной. Потом улыбается и думает, каково было бы проснуться вместе с Баки. Не просто рядом, а именно вместе.

Почему раньше это не приходило ему в голову, честно говоря, остается для него загадкой.

Клинт смотрит на дверь в ванную и, положив ладонь на грудь, чувствует биение сердца. А быть живым довольно здорово. Теперь он может это признать. Им повезло, что все закончилось именно так. Господи, как же он испугался, когда Баки пропал, когда он понял, что его похитили…

Внезапно Клинту кажется, что Баки слишком далеко.

Он сползает с кровати и оказывается у двери в ванную быстрее, чем успевает по-настоящему подумать. Он прижимается лбом к косяку и стучит.

— Что? — кричит Баки.

— Можно войти? — тоже кричит Клинт, и этим, вероятно, пересекает какую-то границу. Они вместе примерно сутки, и да, они, конечно, видели друг друга голыми, ведь это неизбежно, когда вы вместе тренируетесь, сражаетесь, а потом латаете друг другу раны, но теперь все изменилось, и границы в отношениях, скорее всего, отличаются от границ в дружбе…

— Конечно, — отвечает Баки.

Клинт толкает дверь и заходит. Закрывает ее, поворачивается и с трудом сглатывает. Баки все еще в душе, и его прекрасно видно сквозь покрытое каплями слегка запотевшее стекло. Он стоит к Клинту боком, подняв голову и закрыв глаза. У него мокрые волосы, которые впереди липнут ко лбу и мягко вьются за ушами. Клинту хочется запустить в них руки.

— Действуй. Не обращай на меня внимания, — говорит Баки, и Клинт чешет в затылке, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Я… — начинает он.

Баки открывает глаза и смотрит на него.  
— Ты отлить пришел или на меня поглазеть?

— Второе? Я просто… мне надо было проверить, что ты все еще здесь.

Баки внимательно смотрит на него, а потом начинает бессознательно тереть шрамы. Там, где живое плечо переходит в металл.  
— Ясно, — кивает он. — Ты все еще грязный.

— … ага?

— Заходи, — говорит Баки, не глядя на него.

— Что?

— Ты слышал. Иди сюда.

Руки Клинта двигаются без участия мозга. Только сняв боксеры, он понимает, что сделал. Он решительно выдыхает, открывает дверь душа и, шагнув вперед, встает у Баки за спиной.

Блаженное тепло, разлившееся по коже, прекрасно. Вода, стекающая на пол, немного мутная, но Клинта это не смущает; случались битвы, после которых он был в гораздо худшем состоянии, и Баки все это видел.

— Иди сюда.

Баки с мочалкой в руке разворачивается к нему. У Клинта перехватывает горло, когда он осознает, что Баки очень близко, очень мокрый и очень голый. Он обнимает Клинта за пояс и мягко тянет на себя до тех пор, пока их бедра не прижимаются друг к другу, а потом не слишком нежно проводит мочалкой по лицу Клинта.

— Господи, Бак! — шипит тот.

Смех Баки рикошетит от стекла и плиток, а Клинт пытается увернуться. Металлическая рука сжимает его, и Клинт взвизгивает, когда пластины защемляют кожу.

— А ты прекрати дергаться, — говорит Баки, еще крепче сжимая его. Клинт замирает. Баки закатывает глаза и снова поднимает мочалку — то ли вопрос, то ли предложение. Клинт продолжает сверлить его взглядом, тогда Баки медленно и аккуратно моет ему шею. Клинт расслабляется и, закрыв глаза, довольно стонет, поощряя продолжать.

Баки смывает с него грязь и кровь, и даже моет ему голову. К тому моменту, когда остатки шампуня исчезают в сливе, и вода, стекающая с Клинта, прозрачностью напоминает слезу, он чувствует себя настолько ленивым и довольным, что может заснуть стоя.

Клинт открывает глаза, когда Баки целует его в шею.  
— Все нормально?

— М-м-м. Отлично.

— Ты мурчишь, котик Бартон, — шепчет Баки ему на ухо, обнимая сзади за пояс и опуская подбородок на плечо.

— Мя-я-яу, — лениво тянет Клинт. — Просто мне так хорошо…

— Да? — Баки целует его в плечо и придвигается ближе. Это заставляет Клинта предвкушающе задрожать и вспомнить, на чем их прервали утром и о чем они говорили вчера…

— Ух ты, я что, вчера попросил тебя со мной потрахаться?

Баки молчит, и Клинт обреченно стонет.  
— Попросил, да?

— Нет. Ты что-то говорил об этом, но напрямую не просил. И вообще, вчера ты был под кайфом и наговорил кучу глупостей.

В том, как он это произносит, чувствуется что-то тревожное. Клинт задумывается, а потом вспоминает то, что он сказал, а потом забыл. То, чего нельзя было говорить, пока он находился под Наташиными болеутоляющими премиум класса. Зная Баки и его отношение к эмоциональной уязвимости, Клинт даже не задумывается о том, что собирается сделать. Раньше ему и в голову не приходило, что он может любить Баки. Хотя, если проанализировать то, каким подавленным он себя без него чувствовал и каким жизнерадостным становился, когда тот был рядом, все казалось довольно очевидным. Это оно. Слово на букву «л».

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, поднимая руку и гладя Баки по затылку. — И, наверное, всегда любил.

Баки снова целует его в плечо.  
— Ага, — тихо говорит он. — Знакомое чувство.

Клинт ухмыляется, потому что в переводе с Бакиного это значит «я тоже тебя люблю».

— Видишь, — говорит он, поворачивая голову для поцелуя и тут же получая его. — Я и когда трезвый, могу наговорить кучу глупостей.

Баки щиплет его за бок, а Клинт смеется, смаргивая воду с ресниц, поворачивается к нему и обнимает за шею.

— Так. Ну, а теперь самое время спросить, будешь ли ты меня трахать?

Клинт чувствует, как Баки вздрагивает, и его эго взлетает до небес.  
— Боже, да, — хрипит Баки между поцелуями, пока руки Клинта блуждают по его спине, исследуя новые территории. — Определенно, да.

И они продолжают целоваться. Задыхаясь и постанывая. И Клинт не может не задаться вопросом, почему они не делали это раньше. Почему потребовалось похищение и смертельная опасность, чтобы они оказались вот здесь, но потом Баки обеими руками берет его за задницу и прижимает к себе, и Клинт просто хочет…

— Агент Бартон, Капитан Роджерс просит вас зайти на общую кухню, — раздается тихий голос ДЖАРВИСа и… ну, конечно, блядь… ну, конечно…

— Скажи ему, что он обойдется, — возмущенно фыркает Баки, продолжая сжимать задницу Клинта. — Я тут вроде как занят!

— Прошу прощения, но мастер Арто очень расстроен тем, что агента Бартона нет на завтраке, — ДЖАРВИС, по крайней мере, звучит так, будто ему жаль. — Кажется, он обеспокоен тем, что вас с агентом Барнсом могли снова похитить.

— О, нет, малыш… — стонет Клинт и утыкается лбом Баки в плечо. — Он и раньше об этом переживал. ДЖАРВИС, скажи ему, что у нас все в порядке.

— По-моему, он не слушает, — говорит ДЖАРВИС. — А показывать ему видео прямо сейчас вряд ли уместно.

— Твою же мать… — вздыхает Клинт, беспомощно глядя на Баки.

Тот сжимает челюсти и выключает воду.  
— Нам обломал секс ребенок. Причем даже не наш, — ворчит он, потом трясет головой, как мокрая собака, и вылезает из душа.

— Прости, — Клинт идет следом и автоматически поднимает руку, чтобы поймать брошенное ему полотенце. Он оборачивает его вокруг себя и смотрит, как Баки делает то же самое.

— Эй, — зовет его Клинт, и Баки поднимает взгляд. У него мокрые волнистые волосы и бледный синяк под глазом. Его металлическая рука блестит на свету, а капельки воды медленно стекают по груди и плечам. Он вопросительно поднимает брови, ожидая от Клинта продолжения.

Господи, как же он великолепен…

— Ничего, — говорит Клинт. Баки пожимает плечами, поворачивается к зеркалу, скалится, глядя на свое отражение, а потом тянется к зубной щетке. Клинт не видит ничего нового, но теперь от этого зрелища у него странно сжимается сердце.

— ДЖАРВИС, скажи Арто, что мы идем, — просит он, другим полотенцем вытирая голову. Еще какое-то время Клинт смотрит на Баки, а потом с довольной улыбкой выходит из ванной.


	4. Tony & Everyone

— Десять часов, — говорит Арто.

— Ага.

— Десять сотен часов.

— Ага.

— Десять миллионов сотен часов.

Тони улыбается, хотя понимает, что выглядит это не очень убедительно.  
— Мы можем оставаться здесь… — он обнимает Арто и раскачивает его взад-вперед, — … столько, сколько захочешь.

Он целует его в мягкие светлые волосы, но Арто ерзает, извивается и бодает его в скулу.  
— Стив, — беспокойно говорит он.

— Все еще здесь, — из кухни кричит Стив, занятый ополаскиванием трех кофейников, опустошенных во время командного завтрака.

— Иди сюда.

Обычно Стив не потакает прихотям Арто, но Тони думает, что смертельно опасное похищение могло внести в следование этому правилу кое-какие коррективы. Отказавшись от загрузки тарелок в посудомоечную машину, Стив выходит в гостиную. Он все еще выглядит ужасно; ссадина на лбу так и не прошла, и синяки на подбородке тоже. Ну, по крайней мере, он снял с носа Hello Kitty.

— Эй, — говорит он, садясь рядом с ними и наклоняясь, чтобы Арто смог обнять его за шею. — Как дела?

— Мне нужен Клинт, — говорит он. Тони тихо вздыхает. Все — в том числе и Клинт — разошлись всего сорок минут назад, чтобы отдохнуть и хоть немного восстановиться. Наверное, было несколько оптимистично надеяться, что одного командного завтрака будет достаточно, чтобы успокоить Арто и внушить ему мысль, что все в безопасности.

— Он вернулся в постель, — говорит Стив.

— А если кто-нибудь придет и заберет его? — со страхом спрашивает Арто. У Тони сжимается сердце, и поверх головы Арто он смотрит на Стива. Тот выглядит так же, как и чувствует себя: разбитым.

— Так, ладно, — говорит Тони больше себе, чем паре своих Роджерсов. Он, конечно, вымотан и, скорее всего, продолжает находиться в некоем подобии шока от похищения, устроенного Гидрой, но пора переходить в режим решения проблем. — Я собираюсь попросить у всех членов команды разрешения на осуществление временного мониторинга, который потом станет видеотрансляцией. Если я загружу что-то вроде многооконного интерфейса в планшет Арто…

— Не думаю, что Клинт с Баки пойдут на это, — качает головой Стив. — Они… у них, наверное, медовый месяц в самом разгаре.

— Я все равно спрошу, — говорит Тони. — Или можно просто контролировать частоту сердечных сокращений? Эй, Smart Art, тебе стало бы лучше, если бы с помощью цифр я смог тебе доказать, что им ничего не угрожает?

— Нет, — мотает головой Арто. У него слишком блестящие глаза. Похоже, он скоро или начнет рыдать, или устроит истерику. Зашибись…

— Я все-таки спрошу, — сам себе решительно кивает Тони. — Подвинься, Арт.

Арто лезет к Стиву на колени, одной рукой вцепившись в его майку, а другой схватившись за Тони, и у того екает сердце. Арто такой маленький, уязвимый и напуганный, а Тони позволил его похитить и причинить боль…

— Эй.

Голос Стива возвращает Тони в реальность. Он берет маленькие пальчики Арто и целует их.

— Ты со мной? — спрашивает Стив, и Тони кивает. — А теперь прекрати думать. Не могу видеть тебя таким.

Тони не смотрит в голубые глаза, в которых плещется озабоченность и жалость.  
— Ладно, — он кивает и встает. — Пойду поговорю со всеми на счет мониторинга. Если ты не против.

— Против, но не сегодня, — печально вздыхает Стив. — Временный мониторинг находится в моем временно утвержденном списке, — он морщится, когда костлявые коленки Арто впиваются ему в бедра.

— Хорошо. Пойду займусь.

Он собирается повернуться, но Стив хватает его за запястье, удерживая на месте. Он открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но поджимает губы и молчит, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, кивает.

Да… от осинки не родятся апельсинки…

— Я не выйду из башни, — говорит Тони. — И ты можешь следить за мной по любому каналу службы безопасности, который тебе понравится.

Стив целует его в костяшки пальцев.  
— Спасибо, — он еще раз вздыхает и отпускает его. Тони проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе и уходит, переключаясь в рабочий режим.

Фаза первая — Барнс и Бартон.

***

Тони понимает, что первая фаза обречена на провал, когда произносит «наблюдение», а из-под руки Баки, сжимающей дверной косяк, начинает сыпаться труха. Он открыл ему дверь в одних трусах, и теперь стоял усталый, лохматый и с такими же темными кругами под глазами, как у Стива. В бицепсе у него определенно пулевое ранение, а синяки на ребрах заставили бы более слабых людей зарыдать.  
— Я не думаю… — говорит он и расстроенно замолкает. — Я не смогу с этим справиться… Стив обещал, что в башне за мной никто не будет следить, и Гидра чуть нас не поимела… Ты можешь спросить у Клинта, когда он проснется, но я…

Тони понимающе кивает, но… черт… Значит, план «Б».  
— Не надо, — он машет рукой, прерывая монолог Баки. — Бартон сейчас зациклен на тебе, так что у меня не получится наблюдать за ним так, чтобы ты не попадал в объектив.

Баки скрипит зубами и сжимает челюсти.  
— Ладно. Тогда сделай это.

— Я могу это сделать? — оживляется Тони. План «А» робко поднимает голову и начинает медленно выползать из корзины.

— Временно, — с явным предупреждением произносит Баки. — Без звука. И только для ребенка.

— Заметано. Спасибо, Терминатор.

Баки хмурится.  
— Я делаю это для Стива и ребенка, а не для… — он замолкает, услышав зовущий его из глубины квартиры сонный голос. — Я здесь, — кричит он, и хмурый взгляд тут же превращается в мягкий, а голос становится глубоким и ласковым. Но долго это не длится; через секунду Баки морщится и, обернувшись, раздраженно вздыхает. — Клинт, вернись в чертову постель! Не заставляй меня это делать!

Тони воспринимает это как намек и уходит. Мысленно ставит галочку в графе «Барнс и Бартон» и отправляется на поиски следующего потенциально самого большого препятствия. Наташи.

***

— А почему ты не позвонил? — хмурится она. Этого Тони не ожидал. Но это Наташа, с ней всегда так, поэтому он решает смириться с этим. Она возвращается в квартиру и садится в мягкое кресло у окна. На кофейном столике лежит открытая книга, а рядом — три пачки печенья. Тот факт, что Черная Вдова заедает стресс, кажется Тони одновременно и забавным, и жутким.

Он проходит в комнату.  
— Потому что я вежливый? Ну, в основном. А еще, если Арто подслушает, а это не сработает, он… — Тони изображает пикирующий самолет и хлопает в ладоши.

Наташа наклоняется и берет печенье.  
— Ты бы мог просто попросить нас вернуться.

Тони пару секунд обдумывает услышанное и отклоняет эту идею.  
— Вам всем нужно время, чтобы оклематься, — говорит он. — Барнс должен побыть матерью Бартону, тебе необходим покой, Брюсу — поспать и съесть десять тысяч калорий…

— Старк, ты теперь отец, — перебивает она. — И мы понимаем, что потребности Арто в какой-то степени превосходят наши. Кроме того… — добавляет она, криво улыбаясь, — … мы тоже его любим.

Тони чувствует прилив благодарности.  
— Значит, это «да» временному мониторингу?

— Ты все равно постоянно это делаешь, — говорит она, кусая печенье. — Чем же нынешний раз будет отличаться от предыдущих?

— Фу, как грубо… А отличие, между прочим, огромное. Это будут не просто серверы ДЖАРВИСа, ведущие учет в целях безопасности, куда я время от времени заглядываю по очень жизнеспособным, важным, этическим и законным причинам. За тобой будут наблюдать в течение двадцати четырех часов, и Арто сможет в любое время посмотреть на тебя. А значит, это увидим и мы со Стивом.

— Переживу, — машет рукой она. — Только без звука и камер в ванной.

Тони показывает ей большой палец.  
— Договорились.

Наташа кладет в рот остатки печенья и берет книгу. Тони сваливает.

***

— Что? — спрашивает сбитый с толку Брюс. — Ты же и так все время следишь за мной. Помнишь программу «Зеленый патруль»?

— ДЖАРВИС. Это делает ДЖАРВИС, почему никто этого не понимает? Я хочу на какое-то время сделать из Арто ДЖАРВИСа 2.0.

Брюс недоуменно моргает.  
— Пожалуйста, не превращай своего ребенка в робота.

— Так, ладно… Похоже, ты недостаточно проснулся для этого разговора, — говорит Тони и трет лоб. — Пойдем. Ты сядешь, я сварю кофе, и мы поговорим.

Брюс послушно бредёт обратно в квартиру. Тони идет следом, на ходу набирая по видеосвязи Стива. После четвертого гудка сердце Тони уже колотится как ненормальное. Так вот что, должно быть, чувствовал Стив, пытаясь дозвониться ему в тот день, когда их похитили…

На экране появляется лицо Стива. Тони не сразу понимает, что это за ракурс; Стив лежит на спине, а взъерошенный Арто — частично на нем, частично между ним и спинкой дивана.

— Ну как? — спрашивает Стив.

— Это займет больше времени, чем я думал, — вздыхает Тони. — Надо было написать объявление, чтобы все прочитали «Да, Тони Старк может передать доступ к системе наблюдения, ранее управляемой ДЖАРВИСом, Арто Роджерсу».

— Не переживай, — говорит Стив. — Он снова заснул, может нам и не понадобится…

— Нет, — перебивает его Тони, возможно, слишком резко. — Нет. Я имею в виду… Мне нужно это исправить.

Выражение лица Стива — нечто среднее между пониманием и раздражением.  
— Это не твоя вина, тебе не надо ничего исправлять.

— Ага, конечно. Но я все-таки попробую.

Теперь Стив точно раздражен.  
— Если я не виню тебя, то и ты не должен.

— Если бы это так работало… — грустно улыбается Тони. — Позвони, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.

Стив кивает, а Тони отключается и смотрит на Брюса.  
— Значит так, Беннер. Кофеин уже в пути, а потом мы поговорим о том, что я не собирался превращать собственного ребенка в робота.

— С тобой никогда ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, — качает головой Брюс, а Тони решает, что это довольно справедливое замечание, и позволяет ему оставить последнее слово за собой.

***

Тор тоже открывает дверь в одних трусах, выслушивает хорошо отрепетированную речь Тони и говорит: — Конечно, но только не в спальне. Мы повесим на дверь табличку, когда будем заняты.

И, больше не говоря ни слова, закрывает дверь у Тони перед носом.

Ну ладно… Арто не так сильно беспокоится о Торе, поэтому Тони примет это.

Последняя остановка — собственная мастерская Тони. С планшетом Арто в руке он падает в кресло и обвешивается голоэкранеми.  
— О’кей, Джей. Давай-ка начнем с подходящего детям интерфейса…

***

Три часа и двадцать одну минуту спустя Тони выдыхает. В планшете Арто появляется сделанное с нуля приложение, которое позволит ему отслеживать местонахождение Мстителей вне башни, наблюдать за частотой их сердечных сокращений, а также получать доступ к видеотрансляции, если станет совсем плохо. Тони рискнул и запаролил видео. И теперь они со Стивом могли проследить, чтобы Арто не увидел ничего… такого. Когда Тони делал это, он, в основном, думал о медовом месяце Барнса и Бартона, но если Арто не увидит никого с оружием или с травмами, тоже будет совсем неплохо.

— Всё, ДЖАРВИС, похоже, мы закончили, — тихо говорит Тони, взмахом руки закрывая экраны. — Включай.

— Может, было бы разумнее сначала проверить?

— А ну цыц. Я сделал тебя. Уж с приложением для мониторинга я точно как-нибудь справлюсь. Включай.

Сине-желтая «A» на рабочем столе планшета Арто становится белой, и это значит, что приложение запущено. Тони жмет на нее, заходит в меню и выбирает «Посмотреть карту башни». В поле «За пределами башни» пусто, а крошечные аватары, соответствующие каждому члену команды, находятся…

— Погоди, что? — вслух спрашивает Тони, хмуро пялясь на экран. Все аватары, кроме его, находятся в одном месте на общем этаже. Тони уверен, что всё сделал правильно, а это значит…

Он открывает раздел «Видео» и выбирает из списка «Стив». Всплывает темное поле с запросом пароля. Тони быстро вводит несколько символов, и на экране появляется Роджерс.

— О, Боже, — вздыхает Тони. — Вы, ребята, хуже всех.

С планшетом в руке он идет к лифту и едет на общий этаж. Когда двери открываются, к Тони поворачиваются восемь из девяти голов и выжидательно смотрят на него.

— Тони! — радостно кричит Арто с дивана.

— Почему я потратил три часа жизни на создание приложения для мониторинга, если вы все равно собирались сидеть здесь?

— Не кипятись, ты все равно бы его создал. Что бы мы тебе не говорили, — улыбается Стив, приподняв бровь с явно читающимся «и только скажи, что я неправ».

Тони гордо молчит. Подходит к дивану и облокачивается на спинку. Арто тут же вскакивает и обнимает его за шею.  
— Все нормально, Smart Art?

— Ага, — кивает тот. — Все пришли повидаться со мной.

— Да, пришли, — улыбается Тони. Стив берет его за руку, и он переплетает свои пальцы с его.

Рядом со Стивом и Арто лежит Коулсон в развязанном галстуке и с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей на рубашке; Наташа, одетая в толстовку Стива, устроилась на одной кушетке, Брюс на другой, а столик, стоящий между ними, завален пакетами с чипсами, снеками и тому подобным; Джейн с Тором, завернутые в одеяла, сидят на чем-то, напоминающем диван из зала заседаний; Барнс с Бартоном лежат на принесенном откуда-то матрасе там, где раньше стоял кофейный столик. У Баки под головой несколько подушек, а Клинт, лежащий на спине, крепко спит с открытым ртом. По телевизору идет «Корпорация монстров», а у ног Джейн стоит миска с попкорном.

— Мы решили, что пока не готовы к дистанционному мониторингу, — говорит Наташа. — Баки начал нервничать, не имея возможности проверить Стива.

— А ты захотела посмотреть на Solnishkо, — отвечает Баки.

— Лично я здесь только ради еды, — говорит Брюс, и Баки с Джейн начинают смеяться.

— Присоединяйся, — вступает Тор. — Сегодня мы будем вместе. Как насчет того, чтобы заказать нам еды на вынос?

— Да, Тони, присоединяйся, — просит Арто, поглядывая в телевизор.

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Если ты настаиваешь.

Он отпускает Арто и Стива и к бурному восторгу Арто перелезает прямо через спинку дивана. Падает на Стива, а тот обнимает его и усаживает поудобнее. Арто тут же залезает к нему на колени и, пристроив ноги Стиву на бедро, продолжает смотреть мультик.

— Я все сделал, — говорит Тони, отдавая Стиву планшет. — Работает отлично.

— Молодец. Может, завтра понадобится, — говорит Стив, широко зевая.

— Ладно, может быть. Наташа, закажи еду по моей карте, — просит Тони. — Я все утро писал программу, я устал.

— Хорошо, — говорит она, доставая телефон. На полу просыпается Клинт, поднимает голову и оглядывается.  
— Кто-то сказал «еда»?

— Тебе показалось, — отвечает Тони, и Стив смеется, дыша теплом ему в ухо.

— Ты в порядке?

Тони задумывается. Вокруг его команда, на коленях сидит его сын, рядом — любовник/бойфренд/любовь всей его жизни. Чувство вины не исчезло, как и страх, но они под контролем. Тони знает, что команда здесь не только из-за Арто, что им тоже не по себе, и это знание заставляет его чувствовать себя… ну, не лучше, но не так одиноко. Они тут, пытаются пережить произошедшее и пойти дальше. И хотя по синякам на лице Стива, по теням под глазами Баки, по тому, как трет виски Брюс, и как, натянув толстовку на прижатые к груди колени, сидит Наташа, видно, что до нормы всем далеко, они вместе. И это главное.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Я в порядке. И мы тоже, да?

— Гидра в нокдауне как минимум на неделю, наши все живы… Я бы сказал, что этот бой мы выиграли.

— Согласен, — кивает Тони, целуя Арто в макушку и глядя, как остальные члены команды начинают приставать к Наташе с заказами. Он улыбается. — Ты прав. Мы победили.


End file.
